


Lost in you

by smallblooky



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alisha POV, F/M, Fluff, i've got your back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallblooky/pseuds/smallblooky
Summary: "No matter what happens, I've got your back." She said the same words that he's told her many times before. Even though it was such a simple phrase, it was something he had said that would always hit her so fondly.
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Sorey
Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665139
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> I've got your back - Fluff bingo prompt

She's had many people by her side, being a princess after all Alisha has always been protected. She wasn't always a fan of all the knights and guards, with her self earned strength building up inside, being able to protect herself was something she felt strongly in after all. Wanting to show those around her, especially other females, that they can be just as strong as anyone else.  
  
Yet having _h_ _im_ by her side made everything feel different. He was there to also keep her safe, yet he hardly looked down on her, and he did apologize whenever he got caught doing so. Being around him felt more equal, he was someone she could fight alongside while being able to stand her ground and make her own decisions in battle.  
  
It was fun. Even with moments of fear as the enemies approached, the way they danced around the battlefield together with the help of the seraphs as well made the whole experience so exhilarating. When things got bad, instead of Alisha being pushed out of the way to be protected, they worked together best, needing everyone's support and help to keep one another safe and deal with any enemy in their way head-on.

With this group of friends around her, she truly felt at peace, as if she belonged, and she was encouraged to use this strength to go on whatever path the future held for her.

Especially being with Sorey, it made her heart thump in a way it never has before. Was it the excitement of battle, or the happiness of being accepted into a group who had such fun being together? She wasn't sure herself.

They had all joined together to enjoy a warm dinner before settling down into the beds provided for their stay. Like always, having a rowdy bunch of teammates, meal times rarely went by quietly, always filled with some sort of laughter and warm smiles.

At the castle, whenever Alisha tried cracking a joke to others it would always be brushed off, and she would receive a scolding to act more ladylike. Here, everyone could laugh along with her. It brought her many warm feelings, truly a happiness shes been hoping to find for years.

As everyone ate together, his actions did stand out the most. Alisha hardly touched her meal, as she found her gaze drifting over to watch him. The way his feathered earring bounced around as he moved his head, being far too expressive with his words. The way his face always held an everlasting smile of such purity. The way his cheeks lit up every time he laughed. The way his eyes sparkled with joy as he looked at all his friends around him. Even throwing her a smile now and then, which brought a rose-colored light to her cheeks.

"Are you not hungry?" He spoke directly to her, at this point everyone else was pretty much done their meals and have worked on leaving the table. They said their goodbyes and headed for the rooms, leaving just Sorey and Alisha behind. "Your face is looking a bit red as well, do you feel unwell?"

He voiced his concerns openly, wanting to always keep an eye on how those around him are doing. Yet the comment brought her back out of her headspace and onto the current situation. "Not really, I guess a lot has been going on that I've been reflecting on inside."

Alisha was a bit more hidden with her thoughts, not letting her ideas run wild as he did and instead, waiting for them to form a proper concept. Saying she was reflecting on things was somewhat of a lie though. She wouldn't be able to admit to him that she forgot to eat from being lost in his eyes. Looking at him truly made all her worries wash away.

"I get that…" He moved his empty plate aside and slumped down on the table, lost in his train of thought. He was no longer holding the overly happy demeanor and instead just looked tired. "Our journey is still just beginning, I don't know where this is going to take us all yet, but I need to do my best for everyone."

He has had many ups and downs through this, with his spats with Mikleo now and then, that she could tell truly made his heartache, and with the tragedy going on around them, seeing all those citizens looking so scared and depressed, it was hard to make the best time out of this situation. Even though everyone knew Sorey wasn't alone with Mikleo by his side, it was still a lot for anyone to take in, and seeing the sad expression on his face she could tell herself what was going on with him.

"No matter what happens, I've got your back." She said the same words that he's told her many times before. Even though it was such a simple phrase, it was something he had said that would always hit her so fondly. She knew with his support she could always keep going, and she hoped her saying it would reach the same meaning for him.

As those words hit his ears, he abruptly sat up and faced her with a refreshed smile on his face. "With your help, we can accomplish anything for sure! After all, you're the strongest out of everyone here!"

Sorey saying something like this wasn't out of place, but just knowing how much he believed in her made her blush a deep pink. She has indeed had a lot of practice being a knight, while everything he's done has been self-taught, but she never thought to compare them before. What Sorey lacked in technique with a blade he majorly made up for in spirit with his drive to protect those around him.

He was admirable so much in everything he did, he could pick up any talent and as long as he enjoyed it he could easily become fully invested and master anything. He didn't need a teacher, as long as he had his own goals, and motivation from those who loved him to keep him going. She believed this silly boy, who shined as bright as the sun, was truly amazing in many ways. Alisha couldn't help but give him a fond smile. "Thanks, Sorey."

Seeing how sweet she looked, seemed to have surprised Sorey. The adamant blush on her face didn't go unnoticed and caused the brunette to fluster in his seat, cheeks growing rosy as well. He tried to keep his cool and let out a small breath of air. "Honestly, with everything going on… I'm really happy to have you here. The party wouldn't feel complete without your help."

He and Mikleo had an unbreakable bond, and at first, when Alisha met them, she figured she would never be able to get between them. Yet with these moments she had alone with Sorey, everything felt within her grasp. Thoughts of doubt did come up, knowing he probably showed this side of him to his companion countless times, but she could feel a friendship growing that would only be unique to the two of them.

She knew she couldn't stay with them for their whole journey either, she had her missions and as the princess, there were things that only she could do. All the help this group had given her is what made her believe in herself, to begin with, after being shut down so many times at the castle, she now had newfound strength. Along with someone to confide in. "I need to go back to the castle soon, to do everything I can on my part." She paused her a bit and looked away before continuing, her blush growing deeper with each word. "It will be lonely without you around, so visit me when you can, alright?"

"Of course!" He blurted out with no hesitation. "Just like you said yourself, I'll always have your back as well, no matter where you are. So if you need me, just shout and I'll be there!" he said with unwavering confidence.

Knowing it would be impossible for him to hear her once she's back at the castle, she let out a chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed into it. She then faced him with a confident smile. Even knowing the logistics of what he said working, those words still made her feel so safe. "I'll shout as loud as I can, and when you call, I'll be there in an instant to return the favor."

Just with those few words of an unattainable promise, and the look of pure determination they held in their eyes, it was a secure guarantee that no matter how far apart these two get, they will always meet again. Be it the will of seeking out the other, or just fate bringing them to always collide, they knew that no matter what was waiting ahead of them they would work hard for a future where they could see one another smiling at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I last wrote a fic, so I am definitely rusty, yet I still hope everyone enjoys this!


End file.
